Super Sweet SP
by NightcatMau
Summary: First romances, first dates, a much more innocent and K rated version of some of my other pairings. Both friendship and romance, can become a series if people like it. Valstaff, Dexkyrie, Ghastkyrie. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Someday- Valstaff**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Tipstaff. Val is in her 20s here. "Maybe Someday" is a song by Teen Hearts. Partial credit has to go to **DarkAntidote **since I had this story in mind forever and a day, but never wrote it down until we talked about Tipstaff for our fanfic.

* * *

I approached the coffee shop in a gentle rain, sighing to myself. When Skulduggery had announced we were no longer partners I had thought it was a joke, only it wasn't. I had been devastated. Now I was meeting the man who had been there to pick up the pieces, a man I knew was interested in me, and I wanted to burst into tears.

There was nothing wrong with him, quite the opposite. He was tall and thin, and had raven black hair that fell to his shoulders in thick, rich waves. He had piercing blues eyes and a soft cultured voice that reminded me of Roddy McDowall. He was cultured, unfailingly polite, and devastatingly handsome. Of corse, the problem was he was also Tipstaff.

I entered the coffee shop with a sigh. Maybe he would forget. Or he'd been here and left. But he was there and as he rose to greet me I took in the black trenchcoat and black and white plaid scarf that only enhanced his allure. He came forward to greet me warmly as he always did and I smiled at him. I could at least smile at him, couldn't I?

"Hello, my dear. You look simply lovely, as always. I'm so happy you agreed to meet with me, I think you'll enjoy the museum." He said with his hands on my shoulders. Tipstaff, I was learning was incredibly shy and putting his hands on my shoulders in greeting was a big step for him. But it wasn't just shyness, and I knew that. Him telling me he had Asperger Syndrome had given me a crash course on the condition and I only smiled politely in return knowing being touched was something he had to invite.

"I'm sure I will Tipstaff, it was kind of you to invite me." I said and he beamed at me in reply. He got my chair for me and I thanked him. Then he went to get our coffee and scones and the man next to me spoke from behind his paper.

"Be nice to our Administrator." He said and Ghastly lowered the paper. He'd come in Tipstaff's support since this was a huge step for both of us. "He loves you, you know. I know he is fussy and rather insistent on rules but we both know why. It took me twenty minutes to convince him to come in, so you're not late for once." He said, smiling gently and I blushed.

"I know he does, and I know he won't ever be as intimate with me as some men would be, but you know, I'm OK with that. I just feel bad for him, Ghastly. I'm not exactly a people person myself. But as long as I know he's happy I'm fine."

Tipstaff returned and Ghastly made his apologies and left. Tipstaff looked slightly stressed, but I smiled at him and he relaxed. "I'm just as nervous as you are, Tipstaff. I- I usually don't like people to be honest or spending time with them and I thought I was going crazy when I realized I liked you." I admitted and he nodded.

"We're so much alike then. You notice I've never shown up at the Requiem Ball, I just can't Valkyrie. Too many people." He fiddled nervously with him mug but I felt my face light up.

"You too? I can't stand big crowds. I mean if it would be a convention or a mall, places where people don't care I'm there and there's no pressure, I'm fine, but a party, there's just too much stress, too many people."

"Exactly." Tipstaff said with a nod. "You know, I've never taken anyone to the museum before. It is small, not much art, but you liked what you saw in my office, so I thought you'd enjoy it. I like you Valkyrie, but I'm afraid I'm never going to be that type of boyfriend." He tilted his head to a couple curled up together on a sofa in the corner. "At least not until I'm ready. I can touch people, but it's hard."

"We're perfect for each other then. I don't like being touched, by and large. I'll make an exception for you, of course. When we're both ready." I said and he smiled. We left together, strolling to the art museum which was more of a gallery, not hand in hand or even arm in arm, but I didn't mind.

Tipstaff had parked there and I admired his compact as we walked past. The art proved to be interesting and Tipstaff certainly knew how to go on at length about it, but it wasn't a boring lecture. He knew a lot about art, certainly more than I did and I liked listening to him speak.

We parted soon after and I walked the block back to my car deep in thought. I had wanted to cry that morning at the thought of Tipstaff being the one for me. Not because he had Asperger Syndrome either. But I could remember vividly all the times Skulduggery and I had tormented and picked on the man.

It was a point in Tipstaff's favour that most people didn't know about his diagnosis. He never once used it as a crutch and had only told first Ghastly when seeking advice, then me when he realized he was serious about me. It was true I was falling in love with him too, and it scared me. I'd sworn to myself I'd spend centuries playing the field, and getting attached as I was made me want to cut and run.

But I couldn't, not from Tipstaff. Not from the man who when treated properly was infinitely gentle and sweet, who liked in his own way to show me his affection. True his own way would sometimes involve me being allowed in his office for no good reason. but I understood now the level of trust and affection he was showing by doing that.

I wondered as I started for home if the man would ever kiss me. People with Asperger Syndrome certainly got married, and had children so far as I knew, but I was getting ahead of myself. There was something sweetly romantic about having to wait for that first kiss, about waiting for Tipstaff to show me where he wanted to go.

I passed his car, waving at him, but he didn't seen to notice me. I sighed as I drove on wondering if he was the one. Several months ago I couldn't have imagined being anything but mean to him, but after he helped me pick up the pieces, after him being unfailingly kind at a time when most men would have happily taken there revenge I couldn't imagine my life without him.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly and I turned on the radio slightly, relaxing as the music came on. My mobile rang and I pulled over to answer it. Tipstaff.

"Hello?" I asked, worried he'd had car trouble.

"Hello, Valkyrie. I just wanted to thank you for coming, my dear, it was sweet of you. I enjoyed myself. Perhaps we can do it again next weekend?" He asked hopefully and I felt my heart beat faster.

"Of course we can Tipstaff, that sounds lovely. I enjoyed myself too. I'll talk to you soon." I said and we rang off. I drove the rest of the way home with a stupid grin on my face, very pleased with the idea of seeing him again. Maybe he'd even kiss me next week, I thought and the idea put butterflies in my stomach. Well, maybe someday.

* * *

**Aw. Please note: I've known a lot of wonderful friends I love dearly who have Autism and Asperger Syndrome is one part of that spectrum. I wanted to point out that aspies as some people with the condition call themselves can have wonderful relationships. No two are alike of course and no insult was meant be giving Tipstaff the condition.**

**PS Val is a little slow on the uptake. Old-school gentleman NEVER kiss a lady on the first date.**


	2. Catgroove- Dexkyrie

**Catgroove- Dexkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Val or Dex. Val is in her 20s. Last chapter alert.

* * *

Valkyrie was watching videos online her head bopping to the music. She hadn't even noticed Dexter coming up behind her. So of course she may have gotten a tad excited and cheered for a dancer she loved grooving to a techno beat. And if there was one thing Dexter could do it was dance.

He leaned over her shoulder, watching the man dance and Valkyrie noticed him at last. She was about to shut her laptop, seemingly embarrassed he'd caught her when he stopped her. "No, I want to see if you don't mind." He said and she blushed as he leaned in to watch, his hands gentle on her shoulders. "Mmm. He's good, but I'm better." Dexter purred, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and eliciting a happy sigh.

"Of course you are." She said and he knew she didn't believe him for a minute. Valkyrie had never seen him dance and he knew she thought all he could do was waltzes and quadrilles.

"I mean it, Valkyrie, electro swing isn't a problem for me. Let me take you out dancing tonight and you'll see." He nuzzled the top of her head, knowing she'd give in. They'd been dating several weeks now and the initial shock had worn off for the Dead Men, though no one predicted it would last.

Dexter was nowhere near as wild as Saracen or Erskine, but the men felt protective of Valkyrie and didn't trust him. He knew that even as he knew he was feeling serious about Valkyrie. But he didn't want to scare her, so he was taking it easy. At least by taking her out rather than meeting her in the Sanctuary where one Dead Man or another could keep a baleful eye on them they'd have a first real date.

* * *

Valkyrie had chosen a simple yet tasteful dress for the club in dark blue, and matching flats designed to be danced in. It might not be super alluring, but she'd wanted to see Dexter dance forever and now on the dance floor he was astounding her.

He had a grace that made him seem to glide across the floor and Valkyrie felt that much better with him. He was the best partner she'd ever had and she was enjoying herself. Of course at some point as sometimes happens there was a friendly dance off and Dexter was involved.

He was up against a much younger non-magical man and as soon as "Catgroove" started to play she felt her jaw drop. The man he was dancing against was good, but Dexter hadn't been kidding when he said he'd mastered electro swing. He'd even had the right clothes on, and he cut a dashing figure on the dance floor.

Valkyrie felt her heart beat faster for him and that surprised her. She hadn't expected to feel anything for Dex when he'd first asked to see her, and she was still wary. The man was an adventurer and world traveler as soon as he realized Valkyrie wasn't ready for anything physical he'd be gone, she was sure of it.

But watching him on the dance floor she wished very much he was the kind of man that would stay. A good man who wanted a stable relationship. She sighed, wishing she didn't have such old-fashioned values. But at least she could join the crowd in cheering both men on, so she did. _Friends_. She decided nodding to herself. Friends it was to be.

* * *

Dexter found them a small table away from the dance floor and smiled at Valkyrie as he got her chair. He knew something had changed and he wasn't sure what. But he had to tell her how he felt, that he was serious. "Valkyrie, we've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks and it has been wonderful for me, but I get the feeling you don't trust me. I don't know what the other Dead Men told you, but I don't see anyone, ever, not if I'm not serious. Just because none of those relationships worked out for me, doesn't mean I'm a bad man. I just can't find the kind of girl who'd be willing to marry me."

Valkyrie put her Coke down and was looking at him helplessly. "The Dead Men didn't say anything, Dexter, it's just all the stories you all used to tell me..." She shrugged helplessly and Dexter mentally kicked himself. He'd have never joined the others in making up wild stories about adventures that never happened and imaginary girlfriends had he known it would make her distrust all of them.

But now she did and he had one shot at repairing that trust. This date. "We made most of those up, Valkyrie. I know it sounds stupid, but since those stories impress guys, well, we'd thought they'd impress you too."

"They did, kind of. Until we started seeing each other. Then, then they weren't funny anymore. Or impressive, more like depressing. Very depressing. I'm not that kind of girl." She said quietly and Dexter thought his heart would break. Is that what she thought all this was about?

"I don't want you to be, Valkyrie. I care about you, I'd never in a million years want you to be like that. Please, just give me a chance to show you I'm a decent man. I love you Valkyrie Cain, and I don't want to loose you."

She looked up with happy tears in her eyes. Eyes that looked at him in trusting adoration and he resolved to never abuse that trust, ever. "Do you mean that?" She asked her voice so soft that he leaned closer to hear her and he nodded.

"I do and I'm going to prove it to you. Let's finish our Cokes, then I'll see you home. I'm in love with you and I'm willing to whatever it takes to prove that to you." Valkyrie rewarded him with a smile that made his heart sing but what she said was even better.

"I love you too, Dex."

* * *

**You don't have to say it. Worst story ever in my worst series ever. But we'll always have Paris. Whatever that means. Thus endeth the series.**


	3. Confession- Ghastkyrie

**Confession- Ghastkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don;t own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Gordon. This is set long after the novels so Val is in her 30s or 40s here. Most of the stuff she says didn't happen then, obviously. Thanks to **lidz12345** for reviewing Chapter 2.

* * *

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. With Skulduggery gone the Sanctuary was making noises about getting me a new partner, thankfully that was all they were doing I'd told them already that it was over. I knew they didn't like the idea but I really didn't care. Luckily they hadn't dared send a partner over. My mobile ran and I glanced at it lazily. Ghastly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I answered.

"Valkyrie? It's past noon why aren't you up?" He asked, his voice gentle with concern and I sighed. He'd been doing this out of guilt. Ringing every so often trying to make sure I was up and moving and at least feeding myself. But I didn't want his guilt or his friendship. Where had this closeness been when Skulduggery was there?

"Because with no stupid partner to annoy me I can sleep as late as I want." I growled. "Why do you care, anyways?" I snapped, the light in the room hurting my eyes. Ghastly sighed in response.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Valkyrie. I care about you, I'm your friend and I'm not giving up on you no matter how mean and nasty you get with me."

"Sorry." I said feeling immediately guilty. I sat up rubbing my head another headache was coming on and I knew it was from stress. "So, why did you call?" I asked more civilly and heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"That's better. Your wanted at the Sanctuary to talk about potential partners. It's been two weeks, Val, we need you. I'll be there in fifteen minutes please be ready." I agreed and rang off, showering and dressing quickly. I had no right to push Ghastly away like that. He'd lost Skulduggery too after all, and Tanith. She was married now and I could very well imagine what that was doing to him inside.

I'd always assumed I'd be marrying Skulduggery. Everyone did. But then there had come a case involving his wife and somehow he'd gotten a chance to go to her and had never come back. I could still remember him taking her in his arms and kissing her. After that I'd closed myself off. Though I'd been warned once that he'd just drop me the moment something better had come along I still couldn't believe it had happened.

Now as I waited outside on the first warm and sunny day I could remember in a long time I wondered who I'd be partnered with. Or at least offered to be partnered with. It wasn't as if they had a second Skulduggery in storage just waiting to join me and loosing him had left a gaping wound in my heart I didn't think would ever close. Ghastly pulled up and I got in nodding at him as I buckled up.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Ghastly. It's not your fault I wasn't the one he chose. I know you all mean well, but I'm finished. I'm going for your sake, but I don't want another partner, not ever again." He nodded and looked over at me briefly. I hoped I hadn't upset him. He had so few friends left that I knew of. Ghastly needed me as one of them.

"Why not meet with the partner we've picked out for you, Valkyrie? He's older, around the same age as Skulduggery, so we won't be giving you some young fool who would get you killed. He's dependable as well. Just meet him, then make up your mind, all right?" He asked and I nodded the sat back and closed my eyes just for a moment. When I opened them Ghastly was shaking me gently and we were in front of the Sanctuary.

We got out and went inside, finding Erskine busy in his office, tormenting Tipstaff as usual. Tipstaff spared a smile for me. He was gentle with me now, they all were. He gave me a kindly pat as he left and Erskine looked at me smiling. "Ready to meet your new partner, Valkyrie?" He asked cheerfully and I nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings. Erskine's handsome face broke into a grin. "Wonderful. Well look to your left, there he is." I looked over startled and Ghastly glanced at me, amused.

"He said the first mage to manage to get you into his office could have you as their partner. I cheated." He grinned. "We didn't have an appointment, but I am serious about being your partner if you'll have me." I smiled and nodded. "Good! Then we'll be going out to breakfast next because the Grand Mage is giving me the day off to bond with my new partner, isn't he, Erskine?" Erskine looked surprised but then nodded.

We left, Ghastly so pleased he was humming to himself. He glanced over at me and I smiled. He was the last man I supposed anyone would pick for my partner and not because of his scars which I'd always thought made him look rather handsome. And certainly not because of his piercing blue eyes. But because when he wasn't fighting the bad guys he was quiet. He loved nothing better than being a tailor and he had a dislike for magic.

I loved magic and my idea of a good time didn't stop until the riot police appeared at a club. But we still liked one another even if we weren't close though it wasn't Ghastly's fault. He was a quiet man who rarely left his shop or office. He didn't visit and truth be told someone his age just dropping by the mansion would have started trouble. As it was we were only partners because me being partnered to another Dead Man for further training would make sense to most mages.

"How are you holding up?" We asked at the same time once we settled back into the van and we both laughed. "You first." Ghastly said, smiling almost shyly.

"You now what? I'm good. I'm happy he's back with his wife. It was a shock, but I'll live. And you?" I asked gently.

"The same. He told me he was leaving her for me." He deadpanned them grinned. "I'm all right, Val. It takes more than being thrown over by a Remnant to stop me. What would you like for breakfast? My treat."

"Well since it is lunch time there goes the idea of a breakfast buffet. So a quick burger is fine." Ghastly looked over at me startled.

"Valkyrie, it's Sunday. You can still get breakfast and plenty of buffets are open. You've lost track of time, haven't you?" He asked and I nodded. Ghastly sighed.

"I would have killed him if I could for hurting you like that. I was so afraid we were going to lose you too. I still am, this is where you tell me your staying, if only to keep an eye on a short-tempered old boxer nobody else wants." He was teasing, but only partly.

"Of course I'm staying, Ghastly, and yes, I'll stay for you. You've never shown any desire to just run straight at trouble and I like that about you. Hopefully you can grab me before I do it." I said with an easy grin and he laughed.

We were at a buffet soon enough, Ghastly activating his facade so he could join me without resorting to a disguise. "Before you ask we have several hours for the facade now. This is a new one, though there's something about them that will mean this is my last one, if it goes I'm back to hats and turned up collars." He said, his smile gentle. He knew I disliked him wearing the facade but he also knew I was smart enough not to point it out. Too much damage had been done to the man for too many centuries for one word of praise from me to make it all better.

Ghastly was eating as well and I wondered if he had fasted so he could join me. He was sweet like that. Looking after me all this time, not caring if I'd taken all my rage and pain out on him. He was a loyal friend and the best man I'd ever known and I only hoped I could at least make him happy as a friend.

* * *

Ghastly had driven me back to the mansion but stopped me before I could get out. "I need to tell you something, so you don't worry about me, Valkyrie. Tanith wasn't nearly the worst thing that's ever happened to me. The worst thing that ever happened? Loosing the woman I was in love with to my best friend." He said with a sad smile.

"You were in love with Skulduggery's wife?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not his wife." There was something in his tone that made me look at him in surprise, then the truth dawned on me. He must have seen it on my face because he nodded. "So now you know. I didn't just want you to be my partner because we're friends, and I am your friend, Valkyrie. I had other reasons as well and I wanted you to hear them from me before anyone else told you."

"For how long?" I asked and he shrugged. More than a while then. Back to when everyone was assuming I'd be getting married to Skulduggery and Ghastly had been the best possible friend, showing me material for wedding dresses. I smiled at him and leaned over, catching him in a tight hug. Ghastly responded, pulling me close. "Thank you for telling me, for everything." I said softly and he cradled me into his strong chest. I settled in, listening to his steady heartbeat, feeling myself start to drowse. I tried to fight it, but Ghastly started to murmur soothingly encouraging me to give in.

I must have fallen asleep and hard because when I woke up I was in Gordon's study and he was looking at me in concern. "Are you all right, my dear? You've been sleeping rather heavily, you aren't depressed, are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I think I'm making up for the sleep I've missed for the last few weeks to be honest. And Ghastly used his masculine wiles on me. Nothing happened, I just fell asleep in his arms."

"Yes, I know. He came in here carrying you like his new bride. He's in love with you, you know."

I nodded. "He told me. Before you ask I'm not sure how I feel in return. He's a wonderful man and I care about him. I love him deeply as a friend and yeah I was smitten with him at one time, but Tanith came along and I settled for Skulduggery and-" My had flew to my mouth and Gordon laughed.

"I figured as much. You didn't have to joy of a perspective bride. You looked, as you would say, meh about the whole thing." He said and we both laughed. "Well the man who brought you in here would be pleased if you'd ring him now that you're up. I told him I'd relay the message."

I dug out my mobile and swore Ghastly picked up before it finished ringing. "Valkyrie, how are you?" He asked, sounding thrilled that I'd even thought to call.

"I'm wonderful, well now that I have a handsome new partner I am. Speaking of new partners when do I get to see mine again? Tell me we have a case."

"Nothing as of yet. But now that we're partners, we don't need a case do we? Not to see each other I mean." There was a sweet note of shyness in his voice.

"That is very true. Especially since I liked you just fine before I settled for Skulduggery. But in my defense you were off the market at the time."

There was a pleased silence then Ghastly spoke. "We should have both said something. I know a tailoring shop isn't the most exciting place in the world but if you'll come down to the van I'll escort you there."

"You waited in the van, just for me to ring you?"

"Mmm. I fell asleep in the van. Gordon knew. I just- I couldn't bear to be away from you if I didn't have to be." He confessed and my heart melted.

"I'm on my way." I said, and rang off , hoping my hair and clothes weren't too messy as I trotted down the stairs and out to the van. But I was afraid if I'd paused he would have changed his mind and I wasn't willing to risk it. Ghastly was already outside the van and he pulled me into a tight hug that I all too happily returned. I looked up at him shyly, hoping he would kiss me, but feeling to scared to make the first move.

Then he was kissing me and I was sure it had to be a dream. Ghastly's lips were warm and tender and he was being gentle with me, sweet with me as I melted into his embrace, inhaling the smell of his clothes and spicy cologne that mingled with the dizzying scent of his skin. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes closed and his expression serene. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Valkyrie. I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too." I said ently, pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

* * *

**OK I didn't like this one myself, but it is what it is.**


End file.
